A New Adventure
by L.L Stewart
Summary: Set season five of Angel, after " A Hole in the world",Instead of Giles saying No to Angel about helping him out with Illyria (like they implied on the show)Buffy hears their phone call, and goes instead)


Title: A New Adventure.  
Author: Leanne  
Summary: Set season five of Angel, after " A Hole in the world"  
Rating: Pg-13  
Distribution: Amy, Angela, Bloodrose 99, everyone else ask first,  
Disclaimers: All Josses  
Dedication: My wonderful Group  
My Site:http/ My Group:  
http/groups. My Updates: http/groups. One 

Somewhere in Italy.

Buffy

I have heard lots about Angel since we decided to reside in Italy; I have heard whispers amongst my friends, saying he has found a new love! With a werewolf, as funny as it sounds to me, I believe that it is true.

Everyone thinks there is something wrong with me, since all I do here, is workout and slay. They say that I don't need to slay as hard, since I have the people to do it for me now. Yes, that is true, but it never crossed my mind to stop, for so long when I was younger, I couldn't wait for the normal life, the loving relationship and the huge house with the white picket fence.

None of that matters to me now! You are probably wondering why, well the only thing that I ever thought was normal, that felt normal…..is gone!

See, I am doing it again, remember something that can never be. Humph, I was trying to work out but my mind keeps on wondering to him. What made him take that evil law firm over? I hope he is doing okay.

There is a scream and I hear Giles yelling at someone on the phone, getting up I stumble across the room, hitting the speakerphone button.

"Fine, don't help." The phone goes dead and there is a beep

Angel what does he want, he needs help but Giles said no. What is it he  
needs? Standing up and heading outside to the lobby she notices Giles  
cleaning his glasses, mumbling to himself.

Giles hears her and looks up, his glasses still in his hand

"Giles what was it he needed?" Buffy asked searching the watchers eyes.

Placing his glasses back on his face, he shrugs and pulls on his jacket. "Nothing for you to worry about, I'll be back, ", rushing out of the door and her questions, Giles fled from the building.

/He knew she would help and he was not going to let her help Angel's law firm, the law firm that had destroyed the Watcher's council, he was not on their side anymore./

Buffy watched as Giles fled from the house and a sigh escaped her lips, " Fine  
I will call him myself." She grabbed the phone pausing for a moment.

Did he even want to talk to her what if he was happy with someone else? No,  
he seemed upset and you are the slayer you can help. She thought picking the  
phone up and hitting last caller.

Ringing for ten minutes the answering machine finally picked up. "I'm not home  
so please leave a message"

Beep

"Dammit! Stupid door," Faith screamed walking into the main area with Wood  
and Dawn in tow

"Faith! Good timing." Buffy said looking over her shoulder and glancing towards Dawn who was finishing a strawberry milkshake.

"Hey B, What's up?" Faith asked seeing some wariness in her sister slayers  
eyes.

"Pack your bags, were going to LA." Buffy said turning and walking up the  
stairs, stopping she turned back to her sister.

"I don't know what's happening but it sounds big and well Angel needs help. I  
only caught a little bit, but I heard Giles say he wouldn't help so I  
thought I will give him something better, us and hundred slayers! So if you  
want to come better get packing." Buffy said heading up to her room.

Dawn and Faith look at each other then to Wood who seemed preoccupied on the new watch he bought.

"I'm going are you? Faith asked looking to Dawn. Dawn nodded and they headed to their rooms to pack for their next adventure.

2 Days Later in LA

Buffy, the scoobies, and a hundred slayers headed off the plane and to the  
waiting ten limos outside.

Walking beside her sister slayer Faith grabs Buffy's arm stopping her in  
front of the car.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked looking at her friend.

A smile formed Buffy's lips and she handed her bags to the driver.

" Very, he needs help and well were just what he needs and well he helped us.  
It's the least I can do."

Getting in the car Faith watched Buffy closely her eyebrow raising a little.

"Are you sure there isn't another reason?" Faith asked and Dawn, Wood, and  
Xander stared at Buffy, waiting for her to answer. Buffy averts her gaze looking out towards the ocean.

"Maybe I don't know all I know is that he's in pain and needs help and I'm going  
to help him."

"Where to "The driver asks turning the key." W /H building please," Dawn mumbles, searches through the sliding doors, finding food, and drinks inside.

"Cool twinkies." Xander said as he reached passed Dawn snatching the food  
and shoving it in his mouth.

They laugh at him as the limo leaves. Getting comfortable Buffy averts Faiths intense stare leaning her head against the seat and closing her eyes.

Buffy knew Giles would be mad at her but she did not care. Angel needed her  
and well she needed to see him make sure that he was all right, and there  
was something she needed to tell him………but that could wait for a while, but not to long.

Chapter 2

Faith watched Buffy and a smile formed her lips, maybe coming to LA was a  
good thing for everyone.

"Don't you think we should go to the hotel first and change, maybe get  
something to eat?" Xander said shoving more twinkies in his mouth. Dawn  
watched him with a disgusted look and opened her can of pop.

"Yeah I guess, what you think B," Faith asked looking over at the slayer. Buffy  
shook her head and looked up to her friends who were staring at her cautiously.

"Sure. I guess I should shower first and eat, I am starving."

"Okay great. Sir please take us to the plaza inn, oh can you let the  
other drivers know too please?" Buffy said laying her head back on the seat.

Buffy's stomach started to knot and she rubbed it gently with her small hand  
trying not letting anyone notice her nervousness. Why was she so nervous? It  
was only Angel and well it was not as if she was here to start up with him again, she was  
only there to help, wasn't she? Remembering the conversation, she had over  
heard with Giles and Andrew, when Andrew had got back from getting the  
distraught slayer, she had heard Andrew talking about someone in his life  
that had been in is life before, she didn't catch who it was because Dawn  
had screamed about how Brad Pitt was eating at the café across the street.  
She missed who it was and she wondered if it was an old love or a new love.

What was weird though was Giles seemed preoccupied on how Angel had treated the slayer, that he ignored her questions. She still wondered why Giles was acting so mean towards Angel since he was the one who had helped them with the First by bringing the amulet to them. She understood that he wasn't  
doing the right thing by taking over the evil law firm but she knew there  
had to be some reason to it that they didn't know and she would find out.

She was angry that Giles had prohibited her from seeing or calling him, that  
he didn't even want to investigate it at all, trying to see if there were  
things they didn't know, he just got angry saying that there was no reason  
for them to do it and that she wasn't going to go find out. All he wanted  
her to do was help him with the new watcher council, which in her case was not what she had planned to do on her vacation.

Maybe this could be her vacation maybe she would find a place and stay there a while maybe visit some old friends. What bothered her the most was, why was it Angel hadn't called to let her know that he was in trouble, he knew her private phone number but instead called Giles. Maybe he didn't want to talk to her because he didn't want her to know that he had someone knew in his life, or maybe after him finding out about her and Spike made him so angry and disgusted that he decided never to speak to her again!

"Buffy! Buffy!"

Snapping back into reality Buffy looked up to her sister who was screaming at her.

" What!" Buffy yelled back her face frowning at Dawn.

"Uh! We are here. What were you thinking about?" Dawn asked pulling her  
sister out of the limo and onto the sidewalk.

Buffy shrugged following the other slayers into the hotel, she disregarded  
her sister's question and headed to her new room.

Dawn smiled shaking her head knowing that Buffy had probably been thinking of Angel, following her sister up to her room she decided she would let it go for now.

They had got ten rooms all with two or three beds it was an expensive bill  
but Buffy really didn't care, she decided she wanted her own room, she  
entered it throwing her bags on the floor, she decided she was going to have  
a long hot bubble bath, she remembered that Angel had not been home the last time she called, right before they had got of the plane, grabbing the phone she called the Wolfram and Hart building.

"Wolfram and Hart, Gerry speaking." Clearing her throat and taking a seat on  
the bed, she took in a deep breath.

"Yes, is Angel around?"

"Uhhh sorry ma'am he is in a meeting all day and has a banquet to go to this  
evening. He will be tied up all day." Gerry said twirling his finger in the phone cord.

"Oh, ummm could you tell me what time he will be leaving for this banquet?" She asked pulling her socks off and rubbing the bottom of her feet.

"Uh yes 8:00, may I ask whose calling." He asked.

"Uh no, that's okay I'll call later. Where is this banquet?" She asked pulling off the rest of her clothes. "I'm an old friend and I'm only in town for a day.

"Uh yes, it will be at the Plaza Inn at the banquet room."

Buffy's eyes grew big and a smile formed her lips," Thanks." She hung up  
running to the shower, it was 5 pm and she did not have much time she needed  
to get ready and find a dress because she was going to a ball.

Chapter 3

Buffy rushed to the bathroom she only had a couple hours and she wanted to  
look her best, she got in the shower sighing at the warm water that poured  
over her. She hoped that Angel would be glad to see her and ask her to stay.  
She was not going to leave until everything that she had come to do was  
settled, this was what needed to be done and she was quite happy doing it. She wanted him to explain to her why he had decided to take the law  
firm over; plus she really wanted to tell him her news, yes, she was going  
to tell him her news and no one was going to stop her. ...Not Giles, not  
anyone.

"I didn't mean too, I thought I was helping, that I had everything under  
control, I never wanted anything to happen to her… god I loved her." Gunn  
said tears falling from his raw eyes. Harmony watched and her heart ached for  
him, pulling a chair closer, she sat down and began to rub his head softly.

"No, not tonight Spike, I'm going alone." Angel said opening his door and  
heading inside the apartment.

"Come on peaches I will be good and we both need a good drinking." Spike  
whined following Angel through the room.

"No Spike, Now go take the porche and this and go find something to do."  
Angel hissed throwing him the keys and a credit card and pulling off his  
shoes.

"I want the viper!" Spike whined again grabbing a container of blood out of  
the fridge and helping himself to it.

"Whatever! Take it! Just get out! I'm tired and I need a shower." Pulling his  
shirt off Angel looked at his childe and slammed the door in his face.

"Bloody Hell; fine, just don't be calling me when you need help. Maybe I'll  
just drive and go see a certain slayer." Spike mocked grabbing the viper  
keys and heading out of the apartment, whistling loudly.

God he hated Spike, he just wanted to stake him and get the whining out of  
his head, he just would not shut up and mentioning Buffy… God he had not  
thought of her in a while he wondered what she was doing? What and who she  
was with?

Things with them had been complicated but never this complicated, however he  
never imagined her with Spike either. Shaking the thought out of his mind his mind wondered to his conversation with Giles.

What was wrong with Giles and why was he so angry; the tone in his voice was pure hatred against him. He wondered if Andrew was telling the truth that no one trusted him especially Buffy.

Buffy had never been the one to judge, she would always try to find an excuse a  
reason for what had been happening to whomever, she had always stuck up for her friends, but she had not called since her departure to Italy, maybe she did not trust him and……. well didn't love him.

Getting in the shower, his mind flashed of memories of Buffy and he  
smiled, she had always made things better, always made him feel loved,  
protected and cared for. They had grown apart so quickly and so much and he  
wondered if it would ever be as it was before… just them together…. in  
love! Laughing harshly, he lathered his hair and washed himself fantasying  
about the tiny slayer his slayer.

Buffy showered quickly grabbing some comfortable clothes out of her suitcase. She decided she was going to go all out for this banquet, grabbing her keys she  
left her room and left a note to the gang letting them know what she was  
doing, hoping the little salon was still down the street .

"Geez are you retarded Spike" Harmony screamed as Spike slammed into her,  
spilling her blood all over her new outfit.

Spike stepped back trying to hold his laughter, she scowled and he grabbed her hand pulling her with him.

"Spike, what do you think your doing?" Harmony yelled trying to pull out of  
his tight grip.

Turning he smirked at her and a smile formed his lips." I'm going for a  
drink and your coming."

Looking at him weird, she looked at her ruined clothes and paused stopping  
him in the process.

"No I don't think so." She huffed and he let go of her, snarling she crossed her arms glaring at him intensely.

"I'll buy you a new outfit." Flashing the credit card, he grabbed her hand  
pulling her outside to the car.

Finishing his shower Angel got out grabbing a suit he dressed and headed to  
the fridge grabbing a container of blood and heating it ravishing it all he  
only had a couple hours before this banquet and could not be late. The  
ancient person in Italy told him that there was an informant there that  
would be able to tell him more about Illyria, how to destroy her.

7:00 pm

It had been two hours and Buffy was almost ready, she had her hair straighten  
and cut to her shoulders and her makeup done. She found the perfect dress, it was slim fitting that loosely hung above her knees it was blue-ish grey and had tiny silver sequences all over, that separated her breasts, showing much cleavage.

She paid for her hair and grabbed her bags heading back to her hotel room there was only an hour to go and she still needed to talk to gang and get ready.

Her mind wondered to Angel and she smiled slightly she couldn't wait to see  
him for him to see her and hopefully he would be alone. However, she also  
wished he would be happy to see her, opening the door she headed back inside  
the hotel, heading back to her room.

Dawn and Xander headed to the lobby trying to find the missing slayer  
noticing her by the door, Dawn smiled running up to her sister.

"Buffy! Is that you?"

Turning around her face dropped at the person in front of her

"Spike! Harmony,"

Chapter 4

Dawn looked at her sister and spun her around looking weirdly at her.

"Buffy, what is it?" Xander asked still shoving food in his mouth.

"What? Didn't you see them, Spike and Harmony?" Buffy asked looking around  
the lobby.

"What do you mean Spike and Harmony? Are you all right, Buffy? You feeling  
Okay" Dawn asked feeling her sister's forehead.

Buffy frowned looking back to the lobby doors and back to Dawn, shrugging and  
sitting down on one of the lobby chairs.

"I'm fine, but, I swear I just seen Spike and Harmony."

"Well it wasn't, it couldn't b, Spike's dead Buffy. Are you sure, you are okay?  
Oh and love the new look." Xander said gawking at the slayer, blushing Buffy  
stood and spun letting them see her,

"Really, it's not too much?" She asked checking her watch for the time.

Faith entered and grabbed Buffy's arm spinning her in front of her.

"Wow! Looking fine B, damn sexy," Faith growled jokingly.

"You look great, absolutely gorgeous." Amy one of the slayers said.

"Where are you going?" Dawn asked pulling her sister into a hug; Buffy  
laughed and hugged her back.

"I'm going to a banquet, Angel he's meeting a client there, I'm going to see  
him."

Faith smiled and winked motioning the slayers entering the room to the  
restaurant adjacent from them, grabbing Xander's hand, she waved goodbye.

"Good Luck." She whispered.

Watching her sister cautiously Buffy pulled out a package handing it to Dawn.

" Dawnie this is for you please open it later, I love you. Wish me luck."

"Good luck" Dawn whispered kissing Buffy's cheek and putting the small  
present in her jacket pocket, " Oh and Buffy, I love you too and I'll miss  
you." Buffy stared strangely at her, realizing what she was saying.

/What only her, Dawn and Giles oh and Willow knew about./

"Thanks Dawnie, I'll be back tonight I promise," kissing Dawn on the cheek  
Buffy headed to the banquet room.

Dawn entered the restaurant finding the many slayers and Faith and Xander  
sitting in the back, taking a seat, she ordered a coke from the waiter.

"She's really going to do this isn't she?" Xander asked looking towards Dawn.

"How do you know?"

Laughing and shoving another biscuit in his mouth and taking a sip of orange juice he looked over to Faith.

"Faith and I kind of heard Giles and you guys talking, so I guess nothing will stop  
her, she's made up her mind and as soon as possible she will do it."

"Oh," Dawn said reaching for a dinner roll, she heard a harsh grunt and she turned looking at an angry ex-watcher.

"We'll see about that."

Buffy entered the room, it was decorated in blue and silver and she giggled  
she seemed to match the room, noticing a empty table across the room beside  
the bar she headed towards it taking her shall off and taking a seat.

The waiter came over and she ordered a strawberry daiquiri. She smiled, the music was nice, loud but nice, some kind of classical music, closing her eyes, she swayed to the music.

Angel entered through the back, he did not want to be noticed, when he entered a room, he liked to be  
hidden, he moaned as he entered the dim lit room there were many people  
talking and laughing around him.

He felt something, a tingling sensation that over powered him, something he hadn't felt in ages, only one person made him feel that way…one slayer….Buffy.

Buffy's body began to hum and her stomach started to turn into many  
sensations of butterflies and nausea and passion, so deep she couldn't breath,  
a smile formed her lips and she snatched her drink and slid behind the bar  
searching for her mate.

"God, Giles you're being pretty harsh, she deserves a break. To be happy, have  
a normal life, she never asked to be the slayer, definitely didn't ask to be  
head of the Watcher's council." Faith said growing angry glaring at the  
watcher.

Seeing him Buffy slid behind a plant, her heart beating faster as her body  
hummed for him, she seemed to be pulled to him and she became aroused, she knew he could feel her.

Angel headed to the bar trying to locate his tiny slayer, she followed behind making sure he did not notice her.

Angel ordered a beer and she was behind him instantly, breathing heavily against his cool skin, Angel stiffened, turning abrasively

"Hi" She whispered and he turned quickly, looking straight into her hazel  
eyes.

"There's something Buffy left out when she let us in on her plans." Giles grunted

Xander, faith and Dawn watched Giles as he sat grabbing his whiskey and  
rubbing his forehead gently.

"Buffy"

Buffy smiled and grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her." You look good…great." She stuttered pulling him to the table.

They sat and she twitched in her chair nervously. He cleared his throat and inched his chair closer to hers.

"You look amazing, more beautiful then I remember... like an angel." He  
breathed and averted his gaze to the floor.

There was silence… both not wanting to speak…. both not knowing where to start. It was nice, the feeling of just being that close to each other, sent shivers down her spine. Her hands became sweaty and her face grew flushed.

"You must be shocked and wonder why I am here."

He nodded, but didn't answer just savoured his beer, he could tell she was nervous. He watched as she pulled out her hand tracing her fingers along his arm.

God she was nervous she pulled out her hand tracing her fingers along his arm.

"I'm Sorry for what Giles said, I don't know what's going on with you, but  
I'm here to help."

Lifting his hand she traced her lips softly over his hand leaving goose bumps all over him (well invisible ones, but ones he could feel)

She swore she even heard him purr. He sat awkwardly in his chair staring deeply at the beauty in front of him.

"I don't know why you're the head of W/H but I want to help. I don't know  
Fred but Willow does and well a friend of yours is a friend of mine," She  
said slightly smiling, "Whatever you need Angel, I'm here and so is help."

Angel watched her raising an eyebrow at her last sentence, she laughed hard  
and he smiled at her she seemed so much brighter than the last time he seen  
her.

"Hundreds of Slayers think that's enough?" She grinned wickedly taking the  
last sip of her drink.

The server headed to their table asking for their orders.

"Can I have another daiquiri and a shrimp salad, Angel you want another  
drink?"

Angel nodded lifting his beer, the server smiled seductively at him and Buffy rolled her eyes crossing her legs to get comfortable.

"Buffy I took over W/H…it's a long story and I understand Giles anger  
towards me." He leaned in closer smelling a mix of vanilla and fruity shampoo.

She watched him and her heart fluttered, he smelt so good, looked so  
damn sexy, and licking her lips, she shifted still trying to get comfortable.

"Will you tell me…Let me know why you're there." She asked sadly." What  
Giles is angry about is not all of it… I Uhhh… there is more.

Suzy headed back to the table with their drinks and Buffy's food, winking at  
Angel, she headed back to the bar.

Angel sat uncomfortably gazing deeply at her. What was it that Giles was mad  
about, if it wasn't all to do with W/H, he sat silently letting her eat her salad, she finished wiping her mouth and taking another huge gulp of her drink; she hesitated but grabbed his hand.

"I have information for you that you had come here for but there is more,  
something I need to tell you." Standing she waited for him to accept her hand and he did.

"Not here…Will you come to my room with me?"

Accepting her hand, he followed behind her. He was confused on what was going on but also very curious on what she wanted to tell him, thoughts raced through his mind and he grew anxious; catching up to her they walked in sync back to her hotel room.

Chapter 5

Angel was silent as he followed Buffy up the stairs. She was more beautiful  
then he remembered. Her hair seemed more blonde and she seemed to be putting on weight, which was good, since the last time he saw her she had looked like death warmed over her.

He could hear her heart beating rapidly and a smile formed his lips, peering towards the slayer she turned and smiled back at him.

"We're here." She chirped grabbing her keys and opening the door. Angel  
followed inside taking his shoes off and throwing his jacket over the chair.  
Buffy headed to the nightstand beside the bed turning on the lamp and  
pulling her coat off grabbing the phone, she dialled the front desk.

"Yes this is Miss Summers from room 131, could I please have some tea and  
some doughnuts please." Buffy asked and hung up the phone and walked over to the table where Angel was sitting.

They were silent for moments and then there was a knock at the door. Angel  
stood lifting his hand stopping Buffy from getting up.

" I will get it. Sit."

He opened the door and paid the woman, bringing in the tea and doughnuts, he  
took a seat beside Buffy.

Buffy poured the tea and grabbed a doughnut. She was nervous god was she  
ever nervous. She did not know where to begin or what he would say. He was  
looking at her with those eyes…the puppy dog eyes.

My how handsome he was, she thought averting his intense gaze.

Angel sipped his tea watching Buffy fidget with her cup. What did she need  
to tell him he needed to know, he could not take it anymore.

"Buffy! What is it you need to tell me?" Angel asked staring deeper into her  
hazel eyes. He could see the fear and the hesitation in her eyes and he  
pulled his chair closer grabbing a hold of her hand.

Buffy took a deep breath and looked up to Angel placing her hand on his  
cheek.

"It's time Angel."

"Come on Giles. Let her be. She needs to do this and it's not your call to  
make." Faith said growing angry. Xander and Dawn watched the two with big  
eyes.

"Shut up Faith. It is my call. She mustn't do this; it isn't what is needed  
to be done." Giles said angrily glaring at the brunette slayer. Dawn grunted  
standing up and grabbing Faith's hand.

"Come on Faith lets get a drink. Maybe, calm down a bit." Dawn whispered  
pulling the angry slayer with her to the bar.

Giles huffed grabbing his rum and chugging it. He was angry that her friends  
were letting her do this, letting her throw it all away, but that did not  
matter right now. What mattered was finding Buffy.

Xander watched the upset watcher, shoved the last bit of his bun in his  
mouth, and washed it down with the coke in front of him.

"Giles. Really, what is it that is making you so angry? All she wants to do  
is help Angel's friend and have a little peace and quiet after." Xander said  
choking on his bun as he watched a beautiful slim brown-haired woman walk past him.

She smiled and winked turning down towards the bar. Xander grabbed his drink  
standing up abruptly.

"Uh. Sorry Giles duty calls." Xander said running from the table. Giles  
grunted and rolled his eyes ordering another drink from the waiter.

Angel watched her with a confused look and placed his finger on her arm  
rubbing it over her arm.

A sigh escaped her lips and a shiver went down her spine, she moved closer  
breathing in his smell, moaning she moved in, kissing him softly.

He accepted her kiss, opening wider for her and letting her tongue play with his,  
memories flooded his thoughts, and she kissed more roughly arching closer to him and grabbing the back of his head. They kissed like that for moments not  
able to get enough of each other.

Angel finally broke away and smiled at the flushed look on her face. Her lips were red and puffy and she had tears streaming down her face.

"I…I know how to get Fred back." She choked brushing the lipstick of his  
lips; he laughed pulling her hand away and kissing the top lightly.

"How?"

She watched him and tears streamed more frequently down her face and she did not care.

"Angel. It is time. Time for us to be one."

Giles was growing anxious as the minutes passed by. He slurped the rest of  
his drink and got up, leaving the restaurant in search for the slayer. He  
decided he would check the front desk, maybe they had information on where  
she went since the gang were not cooperating with him.

"Hello can I help you." The women asked looking up at the half-drunk man in  
front of her.

" Uhhh, yes, Buffy Summers could you tell me what room number  
she is in and if you have seen her today." He asked scratching his head with  
his left hand.

The woman smiled writing down the room number. "Yes. Here it is she is not in her room though she had left a while ago. I think she decided to check out the banquet room. Take a left and go down the elevator to the basement. It is there." She turned away answering the ringing phone.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked watching the slayer curiously. She smiled  
placing her hands together and taking another giant breath.

"Do you remember Whistler?" She asked grabbing her cup and pouring more tea, and taking a bite out of the doughnut in front of her. He nodded and watched  
as she poured him some tea, not taking his eyes of her he moved in closer.

"He paid me a visit the other day and had some very interesting news to tell  
me." She paused standing up and taking a seat on the bed. He followed her  
and sat waiting patiently to continue.

"He told me some strange things that I cannot seem to comprehend. A day you  
were human. A son you and Darla conceived." She watched as his eyes  
flickered with pain and sorrow and she leaned closer kissing him gently on  
the lips.

"It's okay. Really we have lots of time for you to explain."

Watching the love flicker in her eyes he softened at her and a tear rolled down his cheek.

"There is something that wasn't right though. When I sacrificed myself for  
Dawn, I changed everything. …My life, yours, and ours." Buffy said and averted his gaze looking towards the window.

Angel frowned grabbing her head shifting it back to his gaze and pulling her in his arms. She started to cry and he whispered soothing words in her ear.

"When Spike came back with a soul. I let him in to my family and when he  
saved the world…it…...ummm made it worse. Whistler told me about the shansu, and how it worked, letting Spike have the amulet changed our destiny. Spike is the one now who will get humanity. .Not…not you Angel and I'm sorry."

Angel's eyes filled with tears and Buffy looked up at him lifting her hand  
and gently wiping the tears away.

"You were never supposed to leave me. I was never supposed to die and it was you who was to wear the amulet, which would put you as what Spike was a ghost that would be reborn as human, but that will never happen now." Buffy stood crossing her arms pacing back and fourth across the room mumbling quietly to herself.

"We can stop this. Everything. Change the world as it is now." She said

Angel looked at her shocked and got up grabbing her roughly and pulling her in his strong arms. He brushed a hair from her eyes and kissed her nose softly and she sighed laying her head on his shoulder.

"Buffy. What can we do?"

She was silent. She just stood there breathing in his scent and enjoying the comfort of his strong arms, tracing her finger down his arm; he shivered slightly making her smile slightly.

"Do you love me?" She asked choking on her last word.

He lifted her chin looking into her green orbs and growled. "Of course I do. I never stopped." A smile formed her lips and it faded fast. "Are you sure?"

He nodded leaning down and kissing her softly making them both pull away  
panting.

"Could you live with just me and you? No one else," She mumbled  
against him. He pulled away looking at her newly glossy eyes.

"You're all I ever wanted Buffy. All I ever need. "He whispered, scanning  
her up and down purring against her cheek.

" Will you die with me? " she asked hoarsely, he looked at her strangely  
pulling her back on the bed with him, she sighed looking away from him to  
the floor.

"Will you die with me?" She whispered again pulling out of his embrace and  
fidgeting with her dress.

"Yes." He yelled startling her, she looked at him with pain in her eyes and  
reached passed him for her purse, pulling out a piece of paper and handing  
it to him.

"Do what you need to do. Say goodbye to who you need to and meet me here in  
three days."

He watched her stand and he grabbed the paper crushing it in his fists, he stood grabbing his jacket and putting on his shoes .He knew there was more that she needed to tell him but for right now he did not care, all he cared about was in three days he would be with Buffy forever. Pulling his jacket on, he opened the door turning once more to his mate.

Happiness and fear filled her heart and she brushed it away running towards  
him crushing in a tight hug. "Three days. Do not be late. I love you Angel."  
crushing her lips on his she kissed him passionately and he could taste the  
saltiness of her falling tears.

"I'll be there don't worry. I love you too." He moaned looking at her once  
more and exiting the room.

Giles turned the corner noticing Angel leave Buffy's room, anger rose in him  
and he stormed to the slayers room

It seemed very unusual that nobody had woken him up yet, maybe they didn't  
need him for right now. He had been up all night thinking about what Buffy  
had told him. He was still confused on why and how all this was suppose to stop the apocalypse. Was she really telling him that she wanted to die with him?

Grabbing his joggers and his shirt, he pulled them on and headed to the main  
lobby.

Giles knocked loudly on the door, he was getting impatient and Buffy was  
ignoring him. He was not going to leave until she was back in Italy with  
him.

"Buffy, answer the damn door." He yelled pounding his fists harder into the  
door.

Buffy grunted and pulled on her slippers and rubbed her eyes, heading into  
the kitchen she turned on the kettle and headed to door.

"Giles, what is it." Buffy asked groggily opening the door for the watcher.  
Giles stared at her blankly and he grew angry.

"You're kidding me right. First, you slam the door on my face last night  
getting the front desk to remove me and you are asking me what I am here for  
Dammit Buffy." Giles said storming into the room and sitting down at the  
table.

It had been about twenty minutes before she had spoke she just sat there  
sipping her tea and watching the vein in his forehead start to throb.

"Giles, I understand you are angry but nothing that you say or do is going to  
stop me from doing this. It's my time…It's our time, and if this is the only  
way to stop the new prophecy then I am going to do what I have to do." Buffy  
whispered looking passed Giles to the door.

"Okay so because the old Wicca told you that, you're just going to believe  
her and do it." He said staring hard at her.

A sigh escaped her lips and she picked up the chair moving it closer to him,  
taking his hand in hers.

"Please Giles you know as well as I do that this prophecy was written for  
Angel and me. The dreams I was having, the books we have read, and even  
Willow told me that the old Gypsy was not lying. This is my destiny."

" I understand that you had the dreams, your dreams are prophetic that  
doesn't mean they are all true, this is absurd Buffy, People make mistakes  
all the time, I will not let you do this. Angel brought on this apocalypse,  
you heard what she said, and taking over W/H changed his course, changed  
reality. He is the one to blame for this and I will not help him in this  
fight, we will not help him." Giles screamed his face growing hot.

Angel entered his office to find Illyria and Wes screaming at each other.

"You smell of this disgusting place. You mourn for her, why should I trust  
you in anything." She said glaring at him intensely.

"Because if you don't, we will destroy you," Wes screamed moving closer to  
her.

"Hey, hold on, what's up Wes." Angel asked standing in between the two of  
them.

"I can't believe your saying this. If it was not for him, we would not have  
been able to fight the First. Maybe we would all be dead." Buffy growled her  
anger rising.

"I understand that a lot has happened and Angel hasn't made the smartest  
choices in the last few years but none of us have. All I know is that it's  
Angel and I know in my heart that he is doing his best. He has fell far, I  
know, but I will not stand behind and watch my lover die or even go evil  
because you don't want me to go, I am older and a lot wiser and I am my own  
person Giles, you have no right telling me what I can and cannot do. In three  
days I will be there with him fighting this thing, and we will win." Buffy  
said grabbing her clothes from the chair and standing.

Giles stared at her for moments and stood trying to reach for her." Buffy,  
please, you cant. If you do….it will be the end and you'll never be able to  
come back," he said tears forming his eyes.

"I know and I don't care. I will be with him that is all that matters. I'm  
sorry Giles that is my decision, deal with it, I have to go."

Taking one last glance at him, she headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

Giles wiped the tears from his eyes and headed to the door. "We will see  
about that." He grunted leaving the room.

Buffy heard Giles leave and stripped getting into the shower it had been about fifteen minutes and she realized she should get out. Stumbling out of the shower, she dried off and headed to find something to wear. Finding a blue baby doll dress, she gathered her things, fixed herself up, and headed to the restaurant.

"Wes?" Angel watched his friend waiting for him to reply. "Wes" He shouted again making his friend jump nervously.

"Uh…nothing important Angel, we were just having an argument." Wes said walking away from Angel and grabbing a coffee and taking a seat on the couch.

"Fine, try and get along I have things I need to take care of." Angel started to head to the door and stopped turning back to Illyria.

"You behave. This isn't your realm, you should be glad we haven't killed you yet." He growled and left the room

An hour later……..

Buffy got of the elevator to the lobby, she wondered if anyone was up yet, glancing quickly in the restaurant, she didn't see anyone she knew. Wolfram and Hart crossed her mind. She wanted to find out more about the law firm, what else she needed to do before the big day. Buffy glanced at the clock it was 10:20, slipping her purse over her shoulder she headed out the door.

It was hot for how early it was and she smiled that she decided to wear the dress. The smell of blooming flowers and fresh cut grass filled her senses and she smiled. God she loved the warmth, sadness overcame her at the thought of Angel and how he could never be human, tears formed her eyes and she quickly wiped them away.

The building was large, it had many staircases and offices everywhere, humans and demons walked around, fixing her shirt and taking a deep breath, she headed to the reception desk. Buffy wondered what had made Angel take over the big evil, she knew that he wanted to be in the middle, but there were things she still did not know about his life while she was gone. She hoped that they could get to know about each other's life before they had to fight the big evil.  
Buffy's eye caught the reception desk and she spun around seeing the face of Harmony.

"Harmony. Uh…hey is Angel around." Buffy asked gritting her teeth at the vampire.

"Buffy what are you doing here. You do know I am good now, fight the good with Angel and…

"Harmony get Buffy some coffee."

"Yes boss." Harmony whined turning and leaving the desk.

"Buffy. Please come in."

Buffy smiled shyly at Angel and followed him to the office. "Wow"

Angel smiled at her as she took a seat on the leather couch. Harmony came in, handed them their coffees, and moved standing by the desk.

"Goodbye Harmony." Angel snapped and she growled softly and stomped out of the room angrily.

"So this is where you work!" The blonde slayer said and stood snooping around the large room.

"Yes." He gave her a half smile and sat down in his chair, gripping the hot coffee and slurping it down.

"What's up? I thought you wanted to see me in three days." He asked curiously looking over at the beautiful blonde in front of him.

"Um, I actually came to ask you something." She stuttered and averted his gaze glancing over to the open blinds noticing the sun beaming in. Shoving the question off for a moment, she stepped closer to him standing right in front of him.

"I know this is a little sudden, all of this, but I can wait any longer to explain everything. Could we maybe see each other tonight," She whispered and took a step back a little worried at what his answer might be.

Angel watched her, he became hypnotized by her beauty, she was so hot in her blue dress, her cleavage peeked through her top and he could feel his cock stiffening at the sight of her. The smell of vanilla and watermelon passed him and he groaned softly. He forgot for a moment where they were or what had happened between them and he stood up grabbing her roughly and kissing her passionately.

"Yes, it has started. No. She cannot know. Well yes but I will not let it. Can you meet me please? Yes I understand that." He snarled and moved over to his tea sipping it.

"Yes, we can not let this happen, meet me here at the plaza at 9 pm. If that is what we have to do then yes, don't worry, I'll make sure he's out of the picture." slamming down the phone Giles sighed.

"I'm sorry Buffy."

Chapter 6 "Passing through the moment"

Black clouds rolled across the sky, and a small rumble hummed through the air, tiny rain drops trickled against the glass.

The redhead stepped off the plane, running her hand through hair and positioning her purse over her shoulder; she found her suitcase and headed outside.

She was quite shocked at the information that was given to her, the reason why she was here; she became worried that her friend could be in danger.

The young Wicca, who she met in the higher plain, explained to her about the new prophecy.

Willow sighed remembering the women's soft words, Buffy and Angel fighting their last battle. Angel dying and being reborn as human, everything that was mentioned to her had always crossed her mind. It all seemed perfect. The good would win Buffy and Angel finally having their time with each other. It was all coming into place

Willow noticed a bench, placed her suitcase down, and took a seat, a frown crossed her face and she unzipped her duffle bag, pulling out a small red box.

A tear rolled down her cheek and she brushed it away and placing the box in her coat pocket. A taxi pulled up and she noticed, waving it down, so it wouldn't leave her.

Taking a seat inside, Willow told the driver where to go and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head on the seat.

/ I'm sorry Giles but I can't let you get away with this…I only wish there was another way./

Sadness filled her heart and she choked on the flem forming in her throat.

When I am gone, will you remember me? Will you love me forever? Could you let go of everything and everyone, would you die with me?

Buffy pulled away from Angel's grasp and he smiled at her. He watched her as her presence pulled him in; her eyes sparkled with a passion for him he had longed for.

Angel closed his eyes, enjoying the familiar humming that entered him. A low purr erupted from Angel and Buffy looked up, grasping his hand, she entwined their fingers together.

Harmony smiled at Spike as he walked passed the receptionist desk.

"Thanks for the new clothes!" She chirped running from behind the desk and handing him a cup of blood.

Spike winked at her taking the cup and heading to Angel's office.

"Mmmm I missed you." Buffy whispered and her body stiffened, as she felt a strange presence behind her.

"Spike!"

Buffy's hand stayed clasped to Angel's as she cocked her head to the side, meeting Spike's gaze.

Spike's eyes met hers and instantly he reached out, trying to touch her, stopping mid way, he jerked his arm back, resting it at his side.

"Buffy."

Buffy smiled and let go of Angel's hand and reached to Spike, pulling him into a hug. She pulled pack and Spike held her gaze. Happiness, pain and confusion flickered through them.

"How are you love?" Spike asked staring deeply at her.

Buffy smiled a little, reaching up, she ran her fingers across his face. Angel growled softly and moved in closer showing Spike that she was his.

"Thank you Spike, for everything, for saving us, loving…I… Uh…How are you?" She mumbled.

Angel noticed her nervousness and pulled away, moving around the desk and taking a seat.

"Well besides being stuck here with the bloody poof over there, I'm just peachy."

"Shut up Spike. What do you want?" Angel grunted, his eyes darting towards Buffy.

Buffy sighed loudly and she moved away from Spike, walking towards the window. She brushed her hand over the sunlight that seeped through the tainted glass.

Silence overcame them and Spike and Angel watched the slayer stare off into the city.

"It's not as noisy in Italy as it is here. Not as bright either. Never mind, I guess everywhere is noisy and bright….I just wish, for once, it…it was dark and quiet." She sighed turning her body around to face them.

"I won't say I am not angry that I wasn't informed that you were alive and well, but I understand and I'm glad you're back. Are you sure you are okay?" Buffy asked walking back to the couch and taking a seat.

"There's so much I need to say to you, things you need to know"

Angel hissed and grabbed his coffee taking a sip and slamming it on the desk. Buffy ignored Angel's jealousy and stared back at Spike.

"I need to speak with you, but right now I need to speak to Angel."

Spike gritted his teeth and nodded and suddenly he was in front of her, pulling her up and crushing her in his arms.

"I always loved you, and I always will." Spike whispered and turned, grinning widely at Angel and then leaving the room.

How could she be so blind? He was angry with her for shoving him away, all he wanted to do was love her get her to come back to him, show her what Angel had become.

Snarling to himself, Spike headed to see Illyria.

"Sorry" She breathed and stood up, moving graciously back towards Angel.

Their eyes met and she swallowed at the intensity in them, his soul cried out to hers. God, she felt so strange, like a cat in heat, her body tingled for his touch, the intensity of her hunger bubbled within her. All she wanted was his love. Her stomach ached at the emptiness.

She had longed for him for so long. She remembered the way his hands wrapped around hers so perfectly…like a glove. The way he made her feel, as if she was the only thing in the world that mattered. When he kissed her, everything around her disappeared.

Angel stood up, pulling her closer." I missed you so much", she whispered gasping in between breaths, her breathing became rapid and she swallowed and leaned in, placing her head on his chest.

"I missed you too baby."

Buffy whimpered softly, her heart jumping a beat at the soothing whispers of Angel.

/ Ringing phones, loud talking and a buzzing sound from the light above screeched in their ears. /

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Spike!" Angel murmured and she groaned and turned around clasping her cup of tea in her hand and letting the hot liquid seep down her throat, rubbing her forehead, she backed up, her left butt check brushing against his crotch. A soft purr escaped Angel's lips.

"I understand, that doesn't mean I'm fine with it, but I understand," leaning the back of her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

Angel too closed his eyes and he smiled at the feel of her. He could always count on her, she was the only one that knew his true self, accepted him for who he was. When he was with her, everything disappeared… It was only the two of them.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" Buffy asked shyly and Angel nodded and closed his arms tightly over hers, leaning down he kissed her head softly.

The door to his office swung open, Angel's eyes lifted, and he stiffened at the site in front of him.

"I thought I would come by and see you….I... oh, I am sorry to disturb you." Nina stated angrily and her eyes shot to the petite blond in front of her.

TBC

Feedback please..

Lea

Top of Form 1

#Free polls from 

What do you think of A New Adventure

I love it It's okay It's not my kind of fic

Bottom of Form 1


End file.
